This invention relates to a folding boom for use with agricultural sprayers which may be mounted on either trucks or trailers.
Agricultural sprayers are normally mounted on tractors, trucks or trailers and usually include boom assemblies which extend laterally from opposite sides of the truck or trailer. In the conventional sprayers, a boom assembly normally extends laterally from each side of the truck or trailer and generally comprises at least inner and outer boom sections pivotally secured together so that the boom sections may be folded to a transport position and so that the boom sections will "break away" if one of the boom sections encounters an obstruction or the like. A typical type of such a sprayer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,655. The instant invention has been provided to provide a more efficient folding, centering and reliable structure than that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,655.